


Thrift Shop

by Mayalaen



Series: SPNPolyBingo [10]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Blow Jobs, M/M, Oral Sex, Polyamory, Public Blow Jobs, Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-15
Updated: 2017-03-15
Packaged: 2018-10-05 11:27:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10306199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mayalaen/pseuds/Mayalaen
Summary: Sam and Dean keep going to the thrift shop to buy new clothes, but it doesn't seem like they're bringing back clothes.  Cas investigates.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This could be seen as either established Sastiel + Destiel or Wincestiel with future Team Free Love or Sam/Dean/Castiel/Gabriel.
> 
> This was written for SPNPolyBingo (which is being run by the very awesome Christy), and this fic is for the Thrift Shop square.

The first time it happened, Dean was picking through the men's shirts toward the back of the store. Sam was wearing his last good T-shirt, and Dean's flannels had seen better days. They were in between jobs, and Dean's busted face after their last case meant there was no way he could convince anyone in a bar that he was some kind of newbie when it came to pool. So no hustling.

Which meant thrift store clothes would have to do, and not even the regular thrift store clothes, but the ones everyone had already picked through, because two dollars was too much to spend on a shirt, and twenty-five cents was pushing it.

Dean nearly kneed the guy in the face. Who wouldn't when their crotch was grabbed? But then the fingers cupped him, and his cock twitched. He looked around, hoping no one would notice that he wasn't kicking the guy's ass. Nobody was looking, and it seemed as if nobody else in the store knew about the dude hanging out in the clothes rack, so Dean stood still, pretending to be interested in the shirts.

His zipper came down, and it was a good thing Sam had snagged his last pair of boxer briefs, because the guy breathed over the V of the jeans, and Dean almost came right then and there.

A tentative lick, then mouthing over the shaft before a warm mouth sucked him in. Dean held onto the rack, biting his tongue, because the guy was really fucking good at blowjobs, and Dean hadn't had one in way too long.

Coming too fast was nothing to be embarrassed about, especially when the only one who could tease him was currently hiding in a clothes rack blowing random men. Dean bit his lip as he came, tasting blood on his tongue.

The man gently put his cock away and zipped the jeans back up, all neat and tidy. Dean stood there for a moment, wondering if he should thank the guy or just walk away, but in the end he decided the guy was hiding in the clothes rack for a reason, and he walked away.

*

Sam rolled his eyes, grumbling his way through the store. He had no idea why the fuck Dean had insisted he needed more shirts. The clearance rack was full of shirts, though, so he started looking for one in Dean's size.

Sam gasped, then pulled back, eyes going wide as he ducked his head and looked around the floor underneath the shirts. Something had brushed against his crotch, and he really, really hoped it wasn't some kid in there because the mother would find the kid and scream her head off even if Sam hadn't done anything other than stand there.

He didn't see any little feet, didn't hear any giggling, so he figured it was nothing and started picking his way through the shirts again.

When the hand cupped him, Sam froze. It definitely wasn't a kid-sized hand, so no worries there, but what the fuck!? Sam's breath stuttered out as the hand kneaded him through the jeans. He took a quick look around and figured what the hell. No one was looking, and if somebody wanted to play with is crotch, then he didn't mind. He didn't get laid often enough anyway.

But then his zipper was coming down, and he didn't move. Someone pulled his dick through the slit in his boxers, but Sam didn't move. A tongue licked over the head of his cock, and Sam still didn't fucking move.

His eyelids fluttered closed as his dick was sucked into a warm, wet mouth, and he reached forward, grabbing onto a few hangers so he didn't fall onto his face. A hand slipped into his jeans and pulled his balls out through the slit in his boxers, rolling them as the guy in the rack sucked his cock.

Sam started sweating. He couldn't help it. There were people all around the thrift shop, picking through used items, and no one knew Sam was getting a world-class blowjob from some dude hiding in the clothes rack.

He closed his mouth on a whimper, gritting his teeth as the guy sucking him hummed softly. It occurred to Sam that Dean was very insistent about him coming to the thrift shop, and he even told Sam about the clearance rack, said he wanted shirts from that particular rack.

Dean knew.

Dean had gotten a blowjob and had sent Sam for one too.

"Shit," Sam hissed as he came in the guy's mouth, forcing himself to stand still when all he wanted to do was fuck into that warmth. He shivered and tried to get his breath back as the man put his cock away and zipped the jeans.

Sam wasn't sure what the proper etiquette for such a situation was, but if the guy didn't want to be seen and hadn't said anything, then Sam had to assume he should just leave.

"Uh, uhm. Thanks," Sam said, rolling his eyes at himself because that was so lame. He grabbed two random shirts off the rack and hurried for the front of the store.

It wasn't until he got back to the motel room that he noticed the shirts wouldn't fit either one of them.

*

Cas wasn't sure why Dean and Sam kept going to the thrift store and not bringing any clothing back. They needed new clothes, and all of them were sick of doing laundry. The thrift shop was across the street from the motel room they were staying in, and when he saw Dean walk in the front door yet again, he decided he'd had enough.

The store was busy, and Cas searched for Dean in the housewares, then bedding before he found him in the clothing. Cas frowned, because surely if Sam and Dean were looking through the clothing, they would've found new clothes by now.

"Do you need help?" Cas asked, coming up behind Dean.

"Shit!" Dean yelped, pushing his body against the clothes rack.

"What are you doing?" Cas asked.

Dean waved him off. "I don't need help. I'll be out front in a minute. Wait for me out there."

His voice was strain, which only raised Cas' suspicions. Was Dean in pain? Was he having that much difficulty choosing a new shirt?

"Damn it, Cas, get the fuck outta here," Dean hissed at him.

Cas heard a wet pop, and then someone was cupping his crotch and grabbing onto his belt. Cas took a step back, ready to fight whatever evil was hiding in the clothes rack, because it had apparently been hurting Dean.

A man tumbled out of the clothes rack and went sprawling across the floor. Cas glared at his brother. "What are you doing?"

Gabriel smirked as he sat up. "What's it look like I'm doing? I'm blowing Dean!"

Dean was pushing himself further into the clothes rack and attempting to very quietly zip himself up, but his face was red and what he was doing was very obvious.

"Did you know it was him?" Cas asked Dean. "Is this why you and Sam keep coming here?

Dean spluttered for a moment, then pretended to find something in another aisle more interesting than an archangel sprawled out on the floor, lips still wet and plump from the blowjob he'd been giving Dean.

"I would've done you too," Gabriel said.

Cas sighed. "You didn't have to do this. You could've just asked them."

Gabriel stood up, wiping his hands off on his jeans. "Asked them what?"

"Asked them if you could join us," Cas said. "I know you've been watching."

"Me? I would never do such a thing!" Gabriel said as dramatically as possible.

Cas rolled his eyes. "Come with me. Sex in a bed is much more comfortable than crouching on a clothing rack in a store."

"It sounds like the voice of experience talking there, Cas," Gabriel said, smirking.

"I'm sure Dean will tell you about the times I fingered him with my grace," Cas said as they walked out the front door, the sliding glass closing behind them. "Humans aren't like us. You don't need to show your prowess before you can approach them."

"What, so you just say you wanna bone 'em?" Gabriel asked, frowning.

"Yes."

"And they're fine with that?"

"Yes."

"Awesome."


End file.
